


Lucius Malfoy gets a letter

by BokhandlarnEmilie



Series: Lucius Malfoy is having a day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokhandlarnEmilie/pseuds/BokhandlarnEmilie
Summary: This is inspired by the Podcast Fanatical Fics and Where to Find them.
Series: Lucius Malfoy is having a day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777201
Kudos: 5





	Lucius Malfoy gets a letter

Lucius Malfoy sat at the breakfast table sipping his 100% pure magic coffee (none of that muggle crap). He put on his reading glasses and opened up The Daily Prophet, pretending to read for the excellent news, but mostly looking for situations he could take advantage of or to see if someone has a suspicion about him and his past.

A maid carefully knocks on the kitchen door and enters. After the mishap with the house elf he figured that he needed servants that could not be so easily disposed of by simple technicalities. Besides, having the laundry done properly felt excellent.

She carefully walks up to him, holding a tray with a single message on. She carefully puts it in front of him, looking nervous.

“Is it..?” Lucius asks in a tired tone. She nods, then leaves the room to proceed with her other tasks.

Lucius takes off his reading glasses, closes his eyes and massages his forehead while taking a deep breath.

“Oh, for fucks sake, not again!”

He then puts his reading glasses back on, opens the note and starts to read the first line

“Faaaaaaaaather”


End file.
